Decisiones que duelen
by Mavalu
Summary: Este fanfic parte de los pensamientos de Jane respecto a Logan y se podria decir que se ha desarrollado solo. Lo he modificado, mejorado y completado espero que os guste.
1. Canciones que hacen despertar

Este fanfic está situado al final de la segunda película. Es mi vision de lo que hubiera ocurrido si Jean no hubiera desaparecido. Es una especie de final alternativo.

El primer capitulo se refiere a los pensamientos que a Jean le genera la cancion "Who's gonna ride your wild horses" de U2 y como lo relaciona con su relacion hacia Logan

Es un poco abstracto pero espero que os guste.

Capitulo 1: Canciones que hacen despertar

**

(Eres peligroso porque eres honesto)

Tan honesto que eres incapaz de disimular lo que sientes. Eres transparente y claro como el agua.

(Eres peligroso porque no sabes lo que quieres)

Solo sabes que me quieres a mi sin importar las consecuencias que eso conlleve.

(Cuando dejes mi corazón vacío como un solar, disponible para atrapar cualquier espíritu)

Porque se que te iras y me dejaras el corazón totalmente vacío de contenido e ilusiones.

(Eres como un accidente esperando para ocurrir)

El mejor de ellos pero el más peligroso.

(Eres como una pieza de cristal abandonado en la arena de la playa)

Capaz de herir sin querer todo aquello que toca.

(Me dices cosas que no eras capaz de imaginar)

Tu mismo te sorprendes de lo que expresas con palabras.

(Pero me mantienes fuera de tu alcance)

Luchas por mi y contra mi. Me quieres y al mismo tiempo me mantienes alejada.

(¿Quien cabalgará tus caballos salvajes?)

Yo no se si soy capaz de domar tu fuerza vital y tu energía.

(¿Quien buceara en tu mar azul?)

Soy incapaz de no perderme en tu ojos profundos, sigilosos, expectantes, limpios y claros como el día.

(¿Quien se derrumbará a los pies del árbol?)

No quiero rendirme a tu carisma, me embruja, me supera, me atrapa y me envuelve como un velo, haciéndome perder la razón y la perspectiva.

Fin del capitulo 1

**


	2. Pensamientos que hacen comprender

Capitulo 2: Pensamientos que hacen comprender.

Son las tres de la mañana y aquí estoy, sentada en una silla de la cocina con un vaso de agua vacío en la mano y la mirada perdida en un horizonte de azulejos. Totalmente absorta en mis pensamientos. No puedo seguir con esto, no soy capaz de continuar con esta situación. Cuando me mira, me arrebata mi seguridad en mi misma. Pero si no le tengo cerca me siento incompleta y vacia.

Una voz familiar llega a mis oídos. - Un penique por tus pensamientos -

Giro la cabeza y le veo pasar a mi lado sigilosamente hasta llegar a la nevera, coge un refresco, se acerca al banco de la cocina y se sienta en él de un salto. Está descalzo.

- Mis pensamientos no valen un penique – afirmo con fastidio.

- Eso lo dudo bastante – me contesta socarrón.

Le miro. Me mira, ladea la cabeza y bebe un trago. No tengo demasiadas ganas de conversar, no estoy de humor. Pero no me dice nada, se limita a esperar.

- Estaba recordando una canción de un grupo irlandés – respondo finalmente dejando caer la cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano derecha.

Arquea las cejas en señal de sorpresa, imagino que no se esperaba esa contestación así que continuo hablando – me ha venido de repente a la memoria.

- Entiendo – levanta una pierna apoyando el codo en la rodilla mientras da otro trago.

Le miro con curiosidad, no deja de sorprenderme que, a pesar de su robustez, tenga esa agilidad fuera de lo común. Aunque casi todo en él está fuera de lo común. Lleva una camiseta sin mangas y un vaquero, su uniforme oficial para estar en lo que sea que él considere la mansión del profesor. Y ¿he comentado ya que esta descalzo?. Eso me llama poderosamente la atención porque me resulta muy sexy.

Mueve rítmicamente la otra pierna adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás... ese compás me mantiene absorta y me ausenta de la estancia... hasta que su voz me devuelve de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¿Que tiene mi pierna que te resulta tan fascinante?

Sacudo levemente la cabeza, y le miro extrañada. - ¿Disculpa?

- Disculpada – sonríe un poco. Da un pequeño salto y silenciosamente se posa en el suelo. Se acerca despacio, con cautela. Creo que le preocupo. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Aja – respondo ausente. Es evidente que le preocupo. - Solo reflexionaba – Se para a mi altura y me acaricia levemente la mejilla, desplaza la mano hasta mi barbilla y me obliga a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos. No me dice nada. Me observa por un breve espacio de tiempo hasta que toma la decisión inclinarse sobre mi y besarme suavemente en los labios. Un beso reconfortante y cálido pero firme. Un beso que me devuelve a la realidad como un jarro de agua fría en pleno polo norte. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia y albergarla en mi memoria para siempre... hasta que dejo de notar el contacto y los abro de nuevo.

- Descansa un poco – me dice

Asiento obediente mientras le veo alejarse hacia el pasillo. De repente le hecho dolorosamente de menos. Miro el vaso de agua vacío que todavía sostengo en la mano izquierda y empiezo a comprender.

Fin del segundo capítulo


	3. Amigos que hacen revivir

Capitulo 3: Amigos que hacen despertar

Tengo sed. En realidad me encuentro fatal. La sed es el menor de mis problemas físicos. Me duele la cabeza, la espalda y si no suelto pronto el vaso también me dolerán las manos así que me levanto a por más agua. Al menos mitigaré unos de mis males. Justo en ese momento entra Ororo. No me sorprende que esté allí a esas horas, suele tener insomnio, nos pasa a casi todos. Me mira con preocupación

No, no estoy bien, pero se me pasará. - le respondo antes de que me pregunte. Me sonríe incrédula y se sienta en la mesa. La imito mientras bebo un poco y me refresco la garganta. Ella espera a que yo hable.

No soy capaz de comprender que me ocurre. ¿Sabes? Llevo una vida más o menos normal, dentro de nuestras posibilidades, me encuentro tranquila junto a Scott, al que quiero y me da estabilidad. Pero de repente aparece un tornado que arrasa con todo lo en lo que se ha basado mi existencia hasta el momento y encima está dejando mi vida patas arriba. ¡Es de locos!

Ororo sonríe divertida - Ese tornado ¿no será canadiense? -

Asiento levemente. - ¿Como es posible que me sienta tan atraída por él?

- Bueno – afirma con cadencia – es un tío con carisma – hace una pausa – entre otras cosas...

Arqueo las cejas en señal de aprobación. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella - Pero esto no es correcto, no está bien. Llevo 9 años con Scott, me ha dado todo lo que he necesitado sin pedir nada a cambio, estabilidad y confianza. ¿Que demonios me ocurre?

- Es muy simple, Jane, le quieres pero no estas enamorada de él. Ya no. No puedes quedarte con Scott porque te sientas culpable. No es la solución. Debes hablarlo y solventar la situación. - Dicho lo cual se levanta – por el bien de ambos.

La miro mientras sale de la cocina y me vuelvo a quedar sola. Y lo único que puedo sentir en ese momento es necesidad.

Le necesito.

Fin del calipulo 3


	4. Sensaciones que duelen

POV de Logan. Corto pero intenso, espero que os guste

Capitulo 4: Sensaciones que duelen

Este beso me sabe a poco pero se que es lo único que le voy a poder arrebatar, al menos de momento.

No me ha opuesto resistencia, tampoco creo que tuviera fuerzas para ello. Se la ve cansada, de todo y de todos. Lo siento mucho por ella pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

No lo he pensado, simplemente me apetecía hacerlo, he creído que agradecería una simple caricia.

Soy impulsivo, es mi carácter y me juega malas pasadas. La besé a los pies de la nave para hacerla reaccionar pero solo conseguí que se empeñara en alejarme de ella, al menos aparentemente. No me llegan vibraciones de rechazo sino de lucha interior, estoy seguro de ello, solo intento que la balanza se incline a mi favor. Se que está luchando contra sus sentimientos hacia mi porque no es lo correcto, porque no es justo para el señor de un solo ojo y por un montón de razones que solo ella comprende. Es una mujer honesta. La más honesta que he conocido y estoy loco por ella.

Hay que joderse.

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. Verdades necesarias

POV de Jane

Capitulo 5: Verdades necesarias

No llamo a su puerta, estoy harta de ceremonias, al abrirla con cautela le veo de pie, al fondo de la habitación. Su silueta se recorta en la tenue luz que atraviesa la ventana, esta mirando a través de ella. Me parece una imagen hermosa. Necesito tocarle así que decido acercarme hasta él.

No se gira, sabe perfectamente que soy yo y que estoy ahí. Acaba de cerrar los puños. Esta nervioso.

- Creía que yo no era tu elección. - su voz suena profunda y oscura, es casi un susurro.

- Yo también lo creía – le contesto vacilante. No dejo de acercarme, necesito llegar hasta él - Estaba equivocada.

- Ya veo – dice como un gruñido. Parece enfadado.

Cuando llego titubeo un poco antes de dejar caer la cabeza suavemente en su espalda y pasar los brazos por su cintura. Casi no puedo rodearla y sonrío. Me quedo quieta mientras me familiarizo con su respiración, no es acompasada, más bien agitada y herrática. Me propongo tranquilizarle y me balanceo de izquierda a derecha hasta que poco a poco sus músculos se van relajando. Estoy segura de que tiene los ojos cerrados. Posa sus manos sobre las mías para evitar que me separe de él. "No te preocupes Logan, no voy a ninguna parte". Le beso el hombro derecho, justo donde acaba la tela de su camiseta y se estremece. Me resulta sexy y vuelvo a besarle, pequeños toques cortos, recorriendo toda la superficie del hombro hasta que suspira y me quedo quieta. Me cubre los brazos por completo con los suyos en un gesto protector y me parece fascinante descubrir su faceta inofensiva. Al parecer, el hombre de acero no es tan duro como parece.

Soy consciente de que le acabo de dar permiso para hacer aquello que tiene en la cabeza desde la primera vez que me vio entrar en el despacho de Xavier porque lo siguiente que hace soltar mis brazos y con un movimiento felino girarse sobre si mismo. Su rostro ha quedado a contraluz y aunque no le veo la cara soy capaz de percibir su mirada intensa, retadora y sensual. Siento sus manos en mis mejillas que me acarician con suavidad, las cubro con mis pequeñas manos y parece que sonríe. Acerca su cara a la mía y me besa por segunda vez esta noche. Pero esta caricia no tiene nada que ver con la otra, primero es suave y delicada pero pronto, al ver que no opongo resistencia, se torna salvaje y necesaria. Me besa apasionadamente, mi lengua lucha con la suya como si me fuera la vida en ello mientras sus manos expertas recorren toda mi anatomía. Me despoja de la ropa con urgencia y al sentir su piel cálida y desnuda en mi pecho pierdo el aliento. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es una explosión de éxtasis y mis uñas hundiéndose en su espalda.

**

Le miro mientras duerme. Tiene el pelo enmarañado y se lo retiro de la frente. Me llama la atención una pequeña cicatriz en su hombro derecho que va desapareciendo poco a poco. La toco y sonrío. Es bonito ver como el dolor y las cicatrices se van desvaneciendo gradualmente. Tanto las suyas como las mías.

Fin


End file.
